Rachel the Rabbit
Rachel jest animatronikiem zabawiającym dzieci i główną antagonistką w grze Those nights at Rachel's. Jej pełne imię to Króliczka Rachel (ang.Rachel the Rabbit). Wygląd Rachel jest jasno-szarym animatronikiem o wyglądzie królika z długimi uszami podobnymi do uszu Bonnie'ego i dużą, gładką głową, której brakuje brwi w jakiejkolwiek formie (w przeciwieństwie do tych formowanych na Pete'a i Bane) i posiada okrągłe oczy o kolorze magneta z długimi rzęsami. Kombinezon Rachel oferuje dużą fioletową muszkę, która jest nieco przygniecione przez jej szczękę , kiedy otwiera usta. Ma chude , wysokie tułów , trójkątną twarz, trójpalczasty łapy i grubsze wersje ramion D'n'R i nogi. Rachel pokazuje swój wewnętrzny szkielet gdy otwiera usta, tak jak widać na scenie oraz w Extras. W jej szczęce wyróżniają się dwa przednie zęby , które są charakterystyczną cechą dla królików , jednak reszta zębów jest normalna . Rachel ma również lżejszą odmianę kolorów tego samego koloru co jej ciało ( jest szary) na jej pysku, wewnątrz uszu, na brzuchu i pod jej stopami. Ona również nosi czarno-srebrny mikrofon na scenie podobny do mikrofonu Freddy'ego Fazbear'a. Rachel ma również bardzo rzadko spotykanego odpowiednika jak Shadow Rachel z całkowicie czarnym korpusem z jasnymi oczami i białymi zębami. Podobieństwa z FNAF Rachel wykazuje duże podobieństwo do Bonnie'ego z Five nights at Freddy's z wyglądu np. muszka , tylko muszka Rachel jest lekko przygnieciona przez jej dolną szczękę i wydaje się mieć ciało identyczne do ciała Freddy'ego i Bonnie'ego, oprócz kolorów.Odmiany w ubarwieniu Rachel są podobne do odmiany Bonnie'ego , Freddy'ego i Foxy'ego od pierwszej części FNAF. Zachowanie W trybie normalnym , Rachel staje się aktywna w nocy 1, ale nie jest wystarczająco aktywna , aby atakować do 2 AM. Rachel rozpoczyna na scenie każdej nocy . Następnie uda się do południowego korytarza, jadalni lub sali 1 , i może przechodzić się między nimi, ale nie wraca na scenę. Pojawia się w postaci sylwetki spowitą ciemnością z ślepiami przypatrującymi się w kamerę w prawym dolnym rogu. Ma dwa charakterystyczne śmiechy , które czasami słychać , jak się porusza : piskliwy śmiech bardziej nagły i mniej rezonansowany niż ten z Dougiem , Pete'm i Bane'm . Gracz musi sprawdzić lewe drzwi , by sprawdzić czy jest w nich(lub czy jest w nich Doug), a jeśli jest, to pozostaje je zamknąć lub ukryć pod biurkiem, dopóki nie usłyszy kroki wskazujące na to ,że jest ona po lewej stronie. Jeśli gracz nie posłucha tych ostrzeżeń , Rachel go pokona. Pomimo tytularnego charakteru , Rachel jest dość aktywna w trybie normalnym z punktu widzenia, jak często ona rzeczywiście odwiedza lewy, biurowy korytarz . Ona podejdzie najwyżej tylko raz w nocy i jest najbardziej prawdopodobne, aby przetrwać do nocy 2. Na Hard Mode , jest ona aktywna tak jak Bane, zbliżając się kilka razy w nocy na jej początku i dwa do trzech razy podczas późniejszych nocy. Jest też znacznie trudniej znaleźć i odróżnić ją od Douga , jak ona jest prawie, zawsze, ciemną sylwetką, zwłaszcza w lewym korytarzu przy drzwiach. Jest ona najczęściej w sala 1, gdzie zwykle pozostaje przez dłuższy czas, co najmniej w trybie normalnym. Błędy * Jump-scare Rachel , wznoszący się w przed graczem, podczas gdy na monitorach lub patrząc na lewy drzwiach pojawia ona (glitched) tak ,więc ona jest rzeczywiście poniżej lub z boku odtwarzacza mniej więcej podczas ataku, pokazując uszy przypominające rogi Bane'a. Jej jump-scare stoi po prawej od drzwi lub tylnym pokoju i kiedy w tylnej sali są normalne, jednak i tak mocno przypominają jumpscare Doug'a gdy ona atakuje z lewej strony, tak jak on. * Dzieje się tak również w Hard Mode, jump-scare od monitorów lub w lewych drzwiach. Jednak Rachel jest bardziej wyrażna tutaj, tak więc jump-scare nie wydaje się nie na miejscu, ale raczej jako jej (prawdopodobnie atak)wznosząc się i atakując jednocześnie ciukrywając większość twarzy. Galeria Unnamed (3).jpg Unnamed.jpg|Rachel na plakacie z napisem ''Wielkie Otwarcie" (ang.Grand Opening) Unnamed (2).jpg|Rachel na plakacie z napisem ''Zabawmy się" (ang.Let's Have Fun) Unnamed (1).jpg|Rachel na plakacie z napisem ,,Pobawmy Się" (ang.Let's Play) Pobrane.jpg|Rachel pokazana w całości na białym tle Image (1).jpeg|Rachel z mikrofonem w dłoni Rachel.png|Rachel pokazana w całości na czarnym tle